


I want to be an A-list celebrity

by conspirator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspirator/pseuds/conspirator
Summary: Agnes is a girl who is ready to go any lenghts necessary to acquire the fame she strives for.





	1. I.

My name is Agnes. Agnes D. Lorange in fact. But I prefer just Agnes, that’s how I want the world to know me, just like Napoleon or Beyonce, no need of last names. My story is quite simple, I want to be an A- list celebrity, that’s what I always wanted to be. While other kids aspired being astronauts, cops, or whatever, I was sitting in front of my tv, watching TMZ, imagining I could be Britney Spears, or Angelina Jolie. This was always my dream. There is just one problem though, and I will be the most honest I can, I have no fucking talent. I know some people with no talent end up famous, like Kardashians and such, but they are rare.  
Let’s talk about me.  
I am a brunette, kind of tall, not tall enough to be a runaway model though. I have green eyes and I can say I am pretty, not “that” pretty, but some plastic surgery would easily solve my problems. As hobbies I have: reading teen magazines and watching news (I need to get some ideas somewhere), I like listening to pop music, although I guess I could listening to any other genre, pop is just my favorite because it has the level of campiness I aspire. I like make up and dressing well going out with my friends, playing online games when I got nothing to do, and writing. I think that’s enough.  
I come from a middle class suburban family, my parents are still together and I also have an older brother and a sister, they are in college so I don’t see them that much anymore.  
I am 18 year old and I live in California.  
Let’s start my journey, I am so tired of explaining my life to you. (By you I mean my future fans).  
It was a hot Sunday morning, my mom and my dad were at the kitchen having a breakfast and I went down the stairs with Alex, we were both in our pajamas. Oh yeah, I have a boyfriend, his name is Alex, or whatever, that’s not relevant.  
“Good morning ms and mr Lorange” said Alex, stretching himself.  
“Oh, good morning Alex. Have a sit here, you two.”  
We served ourselves pancakes and put some honey on top.  
“So, how is it going Alex? Have you already decided what college you’re going to?” asked my mother.  
So very typical of her, starting these college conversations around me. See, my mother did not accept well the fact that I don’t want to go to college, so she plan to torture me until I decide otherwise. Why can’t my parents trust my plans? When I say I am going to get famous that is exactly what I am going to do, because I always get what I want, you know?  
“I am trying to get a scholarship, so I am sending a lot of applications…”  
“ I am sure you will get accepted, you are an excellent player, and also have good grades…”  
You see, genes are so unfair. I have an athlete brother, accepted at Yale, with a beautiful face, really, girls used to get all around this prick at school, always whispering when they crossed with him on the corridors, like he is someone important. And I also have a sister with a voice of an angel, extremely intelligent, she is in Harvard’s Law School, she didn’t do anything with her voice, she could be the new Adele or something, what a waste of opportunity.  
“Maybe you can also convince other person at this table to try to send some applications.”  
“Mm… Hello?” I said “I am here, you know?”  
“Sorry, daughter, you know I say that for your own good.”  
“We already had this conversation before, I have nothing more to say.”  
And the devil knows we discussed this shit to exhaustion. Having two exceeding brothers, I am the family failure… by now at least. My parents had no consideration for how I felt, using my brothers as an example of what I was not. “Look at them” they would say “don’t you want to have a comfortable life like them? You can’t succeed nowadays without a degree.” But I have a thick skin, I realized I had to have one if I aspire to have millions talking about me. I just don’t care if they don’t trust me, I trust myself.  
I got up from my chair.  
“Come Alex, let’s go to my room, send some applications, and who knows you may fuck me from behind while I do it.”  
I could see the distress in Alex face and the disgust in parents face. So funny.  
Don’t worry mom and dad. In one week you guys will think I am dead. Yes, I am faking my own death, but that’s another story.


	2. Planning my own death

Well, where was I? Oh yeah, I am going to fake my death. This seems like a farfetched idea, but I told you I was willing to do whatever it takes to reach the fame I deserve. I realized that my parents would never fully provide me with the support I need, and if I stay living with them they would probably force me to go to college, or maybe get a regular job. We don’t want that, do we?

But of course dying takes a lot of planning, and I said I got a plan.

It started four months ago. We and my friend Lisa were in a wig store.

**February 1st**

“Don’t I look like a badass blonde?” I asked, adjusting the wig.

“You kinda look” she said. “Why do you want a wig, by the way? You are acting like you have something to hide, buying clothes that don’t have your style, asking me to make an exaggerated makeup on you…”

“How observant of you, Lisa.”

“You are having an affair, aren’t you? I thought you liked Sam.”

“My new boyfriend is called Alex.”  I gave myself a look at the mirror, I was looking hot as hell, would totally make out with myself if I could.

“Okay, whatever, I can’t keep up with your boyfriends.”

“ Sometimes don’t you want to live a totally different life?”

“Of course, I think everyone thinks about it once or twice.” Lisa said.

But I was not living an affair. Later that day I walked through the halls of the great bank, using a long black skirt, sunglasses, my blond wig, a black shirt tucked in my skirt and a fake fur coat. Basically I just dressed like every bimbo from 007 movies.

The key to my plan was very simple. Every Sunday my mom used to go on a brunch with her stupid friends, conveniently she never carried her ID with herself on this Sundays. That was all I need to withdraw small amounts of her bank account every week. Some people say we kind of look alike, I just needed a wig and a friend who was very good at makeup and could copy my mom visual.

Yes, it would be a terrible plan if I did this to anyone else, but not with my mother. She is completely down to earth when it comes to money, she does not control it very well, I could probably withdraw all her account and she wouldn’t even notice until she had her credit car declined.

I showed my mom’s ID to the banker with a vapid expression.

“I need to get 500 dollars in cash from my account.”

“Can I see your credit card ma’m?”

Shit, I was afraid he would ask for that.

I kept calm and pretended I was searching through my purse.

“Damn, why do I got to be so disorganized? I left it on my purse, I am sure. Just take a second.”

I started taking out some random stuff I had put in my purse, doing it very slowly.

“Oh, it is not here, damn it! I needed this money today.”

“I am sorry ma’m.”

“Couldn’t you let it pass? I am desperate.”

“I am afraid there is not I…”

I reached his thigh, he seemed confused but also pleased. Yes, just like a bond girl I could use my seduction powers, but unlike them I can control my men.

“Please… you seem like such a gentle man…”

“Okay, okay, but just this once okay?”

Spoiler: it was not just this once.

Men can be so dumb, I am going to tell you, every week I used a different excuse, and I made sure I was attended by the same guy. I used ATM machines to transfer the cash to my new account.

I also did some research, because after all I needed to have a convincing death.  What better way to die then to die in an explosion? June 21th an abandoned building was going kaboom, to be replaced by a shop center.

**May 15 th**

I called to Lisa;

“Hi girl, you know a lot of actors don’t you?”

“Not a lot, but my friend Janice is doing makeup on a lot of plays, so she has a lot of contacts. Why? Still planning your own fake death? You know is not as easy as they seem to be on the movies, right?”

“Yeah, yeah… I know that.”

“So, what you need?”

“A desperate actor, with a questionable sense of moral.”

“Mm… I am asking her.”

I sat on a park bench drinking a smoothie while I waited. She called me some minutes after.

“She has the perfect candidate.”

**May 18 th **

He was cute, very tall, had a pale face and black hair. He looked like a pretty regular frat dude, the type of dude perfect for my paper, he just had to be convincing.

“So let me see, you want me to tell your parents I saw you entering an abandoned building? A building that is going to explode…”

“Yes. The story: we went out for some drinks on june 20th, we got pretty drunk and invaded the abandoned building to make out, then we slept there. In the morning you had something to do, so you went out of the building and left me there sleeping, because I was feeling lazy and stayed there sleeping. Unfortunately you didn’t know that building was going to be put down some hours later. You got to tell my parents it.”

“That’s all?”

“No. You also is going to have to sleep there, there is no other option, if in the morning you see people getting things ready you are going to have to leave the building through the other exit. Remember, there are two exits, north and south. Make sure someone sees you leaving, so you can have an alibi.”

“Mm… are you for real?”

“Totally.”

“And your body?”

“Is never going to be discovered, which is plausible.”

“It won’t be cheap, I am taking a lot of risks for you.”

“Sure dear, I got you cover.”

“And you are going to pay me before.”

“Deal.”

**June 2 nd**

“Yes, so, on june 20th which bus to LA is the last one?”

“Wait…”

I was at a beauty salon, after all I was going down with style. I kept waiting for the man to answer me through my cell phone.

“23:45 pm, ma’m.”

“Okay. I want one ticket.”

“What’s your name?”

“Diane Lindinnan.”

I smiled. It was all set up, I was going to chase my dream after all…

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think if you want to.   
> Also posting soon the next chapter.


End file.
